


Calling All Citizens

by lionkate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionkate/pseuds/lionkate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superheroes are important parts of people's lives. That should never be forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling All Citizens

**I.**

Stiles likes to claim that he's solely responsible for Scott's comic enlightenment. That's not to say he introduced Scott to comics- Scott was a fan of superheroes before Stiles even met him- but it does mean he made Scott like the _right_ superheroes. Which is an important distinction.

Stiles has always been a Batman fan, but he's not a fan of the Batman. He loves Tim Drake and Barbara Gordon and, most ardently, Dick Grayson and Stephanie Brown. He thinks, in some part, it's because Steph reminds him of his mom. So, yes, he's a fan of the Bat symbol and the Bat family, but Bruce Wayne can go suck a dick, thankyouverymuch (not that there's anything wrong with that, he's quick to amend).

Scott, however, was one of those poor misguided souls who believed Batman to be the coolest son of a bitch around . And Stiles, in his infinite eight year old knowledge, couldn't let that be.

They argued the point heavily during recess for weeks. One particularly rough argument lead to a small fist fight (the kind only eight year olds can manage) that only ended when Lydia threw a kick ball at their faces. Scott remained unconvinced and Stiles worried that frustration would cause his brain to melt and leak out of his ears.

It was at this point, under fear of brain melt, that he turned to his most trusted advisers, his mother and father.

His father told him Scott was technically allowed to like whatever he wanted, which, duh, Stiles knew that. But, it didn't change the fact that Scott was wrong and needed to be corrected.

His mother, on the other hand, invited Scott to a sleepover. Stiles would call it a brainwashover for years to come. His mom was really the coolest person in the whole world.

Scott couldn't hold out under their irrefutable proof and at least two batches of assorted cookies. He had no choice but to concede.

So, Stiles happily takes the credit for Scott's comic enlightenment and Scott lets him have it.

 

**II.**

**  
**

Laura was never really into comics. If they went to the bookshop in town she might ask her dad to buy her an issue to share with Derek, but she could be easily distracted by a pack of gummi bears.

What she was into, however, was Wonder Woman. The Linda Carter Wonder Woman show, to be precise. She would sit in front of their family television set every Wednesday night, past her bedtime, watching the adventures of the Amazonian princess. And when Derek was older she forced him to stay up with her.

Until her tenth birthday when her auntie Anne and her uncle Peter bought her the first season on VHS and she made Derek and Noah and Jean (though she was only a toddler at the time) watch with her until they wore the tapes down and they bought her the second season.

She was Wonder Woman for Halloween two years in a row and spent three unrelated weekends as her as well.

By the time Derek was ten he knew every line to the first and second seasons of Wonder Woman and could recite them on command (and indeed was often asked to with Laura). But Derek was a Superman fan, more so than Wonder Woman. Laura accepted that because at least it wasn't Batman.

Laura hated Batman. Vengeance was not her thing. Good for the sake of good was her thing, even at the tender age of eight she was certain of that.

After the fire, after Derek and her are all that's left (and uncle Peter but truthfully they're alone), after they take what little they have and move all the way across the country, she doesn't watch Wonder Woman for a long time.

Then Derek comes home one night with this stupid smile on his face and she can't really pin it down. He leads her to their couch and sits her down, doesn't say a word the whole time, and starts tinkering around with their television and a plastic bag he brought. She would say something, but she doesn't think she's seem him this happy in a long time.

She starts crying when those first few bars start playing. By the time they get to “ _Make a hawk a dove, stop a war with love..._ ” she's openly sobbing.

But she's laughing too and Derek is pressed into her side and he's singing along and somehow, for just one second, everything is okay.

 

**III.**

 

Lydia has the fine balance between genius and popularity down to an art. She knows how miserable life can be in school if every thing isn't just right, but she also knows that none of it will matter in ten years. So, she balances.

This means that she'll go see a sci-fi flick with Jackson and Danny, but she will not discuss the ridiculous lack of physics. And when her cousins, fraternal twins and unrepentant geeks, make her watch yet another movie about superheroes, she never mentions it again.

But, when the same cousins- the only people in her whole dumb family to know how clever she really is- start calling her Oracle, she has to do some research.

After a dedicated search through several wiki's she had gathered that Oracle was one Barbara Gordon, previously Batgirl, a super genius with enviable computer skills and a photographic memory. And a redhead, which was important even if she was technically strawberry blonde.

However, wiki's were a notoriously unreliable source and Lydia was hardly about to let herself be compared to someone she only knew _wiki_ information about. She was better than that.

Unwilling to even set foot inside the comic store in the next town over, Lydia found herself a digital copy of the first Birds of Prey volume. She was only satisfied with her comparison after finishing every volume. It couldn't be said that Lydia Martin (and Barbara Gordon, in fact) was not thorough in everything she did.

She was never going to wear a Superman shirt of actively follow the many convoluted plot lines of DC, but she read every Birds of Prey that came out and pitches a mighty internal fit when Babs became Batgirl once more. If she was going to read any comics it would be the one with the amazing women doing amazing things and the genius redhead she had started comparing herself to. No one needed to know.

So, when Allison drags her out to the middle of the woods to shoot her bow at some trees she can't help but imagine her with a crossbow instead, decked out in purple. Now they just needed some punch happy blonde in fishnets. When Erica Reyes struts through the cafeteria all Extreme Makeover Lydia has to remind herself that she's not actually putting together the Birds of Prey- she has no interest in fighting crime in Beacon Hills and really she has enough problems of her own to worry about.

 

**IV.**

 

The Argents have moved more times than Allison cares to remember. She can't count all the friends who were there one second and gone the next, all the rooms she's only half unpacked and half decorated, all the lessons she's heard twice, even three times, and the things she's completely missed.

But, when you move around so much you pick up a few things. You eat every food because every place has something particular that's special and to do the sting ray shuffle. You read all sorts of books because the people you're desperately trying to make friends with read those books and you listen to every kind of music because when you're getting a ride to school you don't always get to pick the stations.

Some things she drops the moment she moves on, others she takes in as a part of herself.

She hadn't expected a love of Marvel comics to be one of those things. She blames Ms. Marvel and Hawkeye and Bucky Barnes (when Scott finds an old notebook in which she'd jokingly scribbled Mrs. Allison Barnes he pouts for a week). She orders the trades rather than bother to find a store where she happens to be living now and keeps up with crossover events through internet articles (she was not putting money into those sorry messes).

It isn't something she advertises, but she makes no effort to hide it either.

When Stiles first discovers their shared interest it's all he can talk about, which he informs her is only fair considering how often he has to hear Scott talk about her. They argue the merits of DC versus Marvel (where even Stiles has to admit DC was doing all sorts of crazy things) and Hawkeye versus Green Arrow (she wins that one as well) and the Justic League versus the Avengers (Stiles wins that one and does a dance).

When Stiles starts calling her a real life Kate Bishop she can't help but preen. He's always particular about it too, always says the full name because the implications of just calling her Kate makes all of them squirm and she doesn't ever want to see that look on Derek Hale's face again. But, she loves being called Kate Bishop so she always beams at him and only sometimes halfheartedly tries to brush it off.

She does ignore him when he comments that it's even more perfect considering the big schoolgirl crush they both have on Bucky Barnes.

 

**V.**

 

Erica had known Isaac before their transformation. They were children of the ER and she remembers boding over vending machine Oreos while she put the first signature on his third cast. She knows, though he won't say it, that he played no small part in Derek even knowing who she was.

They were nine when her dad had come back to her hospital room with an issue of Batman and Robin. Erica had stared blankly at him. Her father had never read a comic in his life, but he'd been in the book shop when her mother called and- grossly underestimating her reading level- had grabbed the first thing with pictures.

Erica had thanked him though, and rushed off to find Isaac. She'd seen him when she was first brought in- vaguely remembered his big blue eyes and red- and she thought he'd enjoy the book more than her.

She'd found him in one of the cots at the end of the ER being stitched up by Dr. Cox. He'd tried to shoo her away, but Nurse McCall had smiled at her and moved aside to let her hold his hand and read to him.

She asked for a comic the next time. And the time after that. Each time she would give it to him the next day in school.

They would talk about the characters in each for the rest of the day and then the comics would disappear into Isaac's home forever.

She enjoyed Supergirl and Blue Beetle and X-men, while Isaac preferred Green Lantern and Thor and Spider-Man. But they both shared a deep and unabiding love for Wally West's Flash.

Even when Isaac slowly stopped appearing in the ER after his mother's death and then altogether after his brother's (though not for lack of need) she kept up the habit.

It isn't until several days into Isaac's slow move into the train warehouse that she finds a lovingly cared for case among his things. She opens it without thinking twice and laughs when she sees what's inside. Every comic she'd ever given him is carefully tucked away in alphabetical order. All of them odd issues of all different books.

It makes the back of her throat itch to see how well kept they are. To consider that of all the things he's had rescued from his house her comics were one of the things he asked Derek for.

She closes the chest and doesn't mention it, but she spends the rest of the day holding Isaac's hand.


End file.
